Mobile computing devices such as cell phones are ubiquitous in personal and business settings. Advances in design and computing capabilities of such devices serve as a catalyst for demanding more access to these capabilities by consumers. Unfortunately, accessing a mobile computing device to merely check the time, review notifications, or read/respond to an e-mail or text may be deemed as inappropriate in some settings (e.g., at a business meeting or a dinner). In addition to being inappropriate, accessing the mobile computing device may be inconvenient for the user. For example, the mobile computing device may be in a briefcase or a purse and therefore not easily accessible.
Further, a user may also have to awaken the mobile computing device and/or unlock the mobile computing device to check the time, review notifications, or read/respond to an e-mail or text, which not only creates a distraction and visual disturbance to others nearby, but also drains the battery on the mobile computing device.